polandballfandomcom_sk-20200215-history
Fínskoball
Finlandball |nativename = Suomipallo (Fínske) Finlandbollen (Švédske) |caption = Perkele... |image = K9J6GDx.png |reality = ���� Fínsko ���� |government = Republika; Reprezentatívna demokracia |personality = opitý, chce aby ho všetci nechali na pokoji (s dobrými kamošmi pijanmi), silný ako vodka, náladový |gender = muž |language = Fínčina Švédština Lapončina |capital = Helsinkiball |religion = Luteranizmus Ateiszmus Ortodoxné |founded =06/12/1917 (vek 99) |predecessor = Grand Duchy of Finlandball|likes = hokej (PO- POIKA SAUNOOOO), Arto Saari, vodku, pivo, sniperov (Simo Häyhä), kossu, ticho, Angry Birds, Kimi Raikkonen a Valtteri Bottas, pesničku "Freestyler" od Bomfunk MC, Nokie, hydraulické lisy, My Summer Car, pieseň Vapaussoturin Valloituslaulu, sauny, množstvo hudby po fínsky alebo po anglicky|hates = Votrelci, dane za alkohol |intospace = Áno, s Aaltoball! Taktiež môže do porážky Sovietskej Unionball v Suomussalmi, perkele|status = vychutnáva si kávu, choďte do prdele|friends = Švédskoball (občas) Nemeckoball Karelskoball Unkaripallo (uralský bráška) Nórskoball Dánskoball Lotyšskoball Môj hlavný muž! Viropallo (Sestra/brat, často reprezentované v komiksoch ako žena Fínska)|enemies = Švédskoball (občas) Sovietball Ruskoball|food = vodka, pivo, mämmi, karolský koláč|bork = perkele perkele|onlypredecessor = Grand Duchy of Finlandball|predicon = Grand Duchy of Finland|notes = Možno by sme mohli vyhrať X Faktor UKball??? Tsemppiä, Saara Aalto!|onlysuccessor = |type = Ugrofínsky}} Finlandball is is a nordic countryball located in north Europe like all Nordics and can be in European Union, but not .NATO.EEC He has a considerably high amount of appearances in Polandball comics for a country of his size. As the most drunk and most depressed Countryball in Europe, Finland does not have many friends. His adoptive brother is Sweden, but he is of family. However, some consider his sister/Brother Estoniaball as his best friend, since (s)he sells Him cheap alcohol. Another reason nobody likes finland is because of his huge mood swings. He can go to joyfull and crazy (dudesons) to depressed and suicidal. Suomi is not of Mongol, perkele! He is dark, broody, and more alcoholic than Denmarkball. If that's even possible. The Nordicballs all think of Him as a sad version of Swedenball. He has a very innovative and good social system, and lots of Metal bands success outside of Finland, but enjoys Europop and pop-rock within Finland. Talented musician all round! Accomplishments * In January 1991, Linus Torvalds bought a computer and after being unsatisfied with Minix's Terminal emulator and decided to write his own. This program ended up as Linux, which is now used on various systems around the world, which include, but are not limited to, 99.40% of the TOP500 supercomputers, about 90% of all web servers, almost all of the Internet of Things, and via Android, 88% of the smartphone market. (Be happy that your fridge has that fancy touchscreen). * Finnish sniper Simo Häyhä was a pain in the back for the Soviets during the Winter War, and has the highest (confirmed) sniper kill count in history. * Erwise was the first browser with a graphical interface, made by 4 Finnish students as a combined master's project at Helsinki University Of Technology. * BEST EDUCATION SYSTEM IN THE WORLD! * One of the world's hardest languages <3 * Finlandball created the indestructable Nokia Cellphone * Created Angry Birds * Land of the thousand(s) of lakes! * So much music. History Finlandball was once a slave of Swedenball, until 1809, when He became a part of Russiaball. In 1917 he gained independence. But one year later, he descended into civil war between Finnish Whites and Finnish Reds for three months, resulting in Finnish Whites victory. Then in 1940, he kicks Sovietball's butt for attempting to Anschluss him during Winter Wars. In World War 2 pillow fight, he chose to remain neutral for a while. But he joined with Naziball against Soviet in 1941, until 1944 when Sovietball signed an agreement, where Finlandball was forced to give Sovietball some of its clay. Finlandball later attempted to reclaim its lost clay in the Continuation War but unfortunately lost and was forced by Sovietball to attack its former ally, Nazi Germanyball in the Lapland War. Today, Finlandball still work as a drunken farmer, but somehow, he managed to do some worthy things. Most notably, he develop the famous puzzle video game, Angry Birds, and the "indestructible" Nokia cellphone that not even Russiaball or USAball nukes can destroy. Finlandball celebrates his 100th birthday this year on December 6th. Current problems * Kareliaball - Finland's son who is controlled by Russiaball. Let him go please! I MISS HIM SÖ MUCH!! *'Snow' - Like all the other Nordic countries, it is very cold in Finland. However, Finlandball have of Sisu and -20 °C is of tanning day, perkele! "Tässähän ruskettuu!" *'Alcohol' - Alcohol drinking is not of pröblem. Who perkele write this here? We drink öf Kossu for breakfast! PERKELE! *'Aalto Yliopisto '- They did nöt yet put Aalto-1 Satellite into space. PERKELE! *'Eurovision' - 'prkl why suomi not winnings this! Better of tryings again next of year!' Relations: Family: * Estoniaball - My sister and best friend. Don't worry you can into Nordic and into perkele. Oh, you don't want perkele? Alright. But you can into Nordic. * Hungaryball - My cousin who got lost in Europe, and of äll around cool ball. The only one in the whole Europe, who not just understands my alcoholism, but does it as well also. We both hated Russia, and we both fought him too. * Yooperball - American child, got much sisu. Speaks like Canadians. Also much of his population is Finnish! Friends: * Swedenball - I was adopoted by him. We are good friends now, but in the past I used to be of him clay. Made perkele pakkoruotsi (forced swedish lessons in school), perkele! Is of hockey rival. 1995 & 2011 NEVER FORGET!!!! I still thinks that he is a Fag. * }} Norwayball - tanks for trying to give me the peak of mount halti, i absolutely lob you. * Canadaball - Our North American friend and hockey rival! I WILL WIN SÖME DÄY!! * USAball - You love to drink, Do You! At least you love to drink, some lame Countries don't even know how to lift up a bottle! I Like You!! Enemies: * Russiaball - ÖF STUPID INVEIDÖR PERKELE.Never forget 1809 and 1939,but we of cools, for now(karjala takas!).... * North Koreaball -Is not to be of trustings perkele...REMOVE KIM FAMILY!*{{Get name|[[Fl